


No Discount Available

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [114]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Jared, Conventions, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi:) Could you write something based on J2's story: itsokaysammy.tumblr.com/post/113838151032/j2-on-finding-a-hotel-room-for-two-hours-with-a with top!Jensen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Discount Available

**Author's Note:**

> hi darlings!  
> I have a long list of fics to write, which means that it will take some time to get everything posted. I've not neglected any prompts, or left any off my list! I appreciate your patience :)

**Prompt** : Hi:) Could you write something based on J2's story: itsokaysammy.tumblr.com/post/113838151032/j2-on-finding-a-hotel-room-for-two-hours-with-a with top!Jensen?

 

Jared sighed angrily at the incredibly uncooperative woman. “Look, we’re going to be here for two hours, _max_. Just give us a discount. I don’t want to pay more than $200 if we’re going to sleep for a little bit.”

“No, Jay,” Jensen muttered. “We’re going to have to clean the sheets.”

Jared’s brow furrowed. “Why?”  
Jensen raised an eyebrow. “You’ll sweat when we…I’ll stop talking now.”

“Yeah, and makeup will rub off on the pillow,” Jared agreed.

The woman at the front desk looked suspicious and Jensen rushed to say, “Because you sleep on your stomach.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed, hoping the woman would believe him. “Sleeping. On my stomach. For two hours.”

“That’ll be $200,” She said. Jensen handed over his credit card and ignored Jared’s smirk. “Two keys?” She asked.   
Jared pinched Jensen’s hip. “I think we’re good with one. We’ll just be sleeping.”

As soon as they were in the elevator, Jared’s mouth was on Jensen’s. “There are cameras,” Jensen murmured against his lips.

“We’ll give them a good show,” Jared replied. He trailed down to Jensen’s neck and lay kisses on the sensitive skin. Jared sucked hickies onto his neck and Jensen clutched at his boyfriend. “You taste so good.”

“You’re an ass,” Jensen replied breathlessly. His cock was hardening in his pants, a Pavlovian response to his boyfriend.

“You _want_ my ass,” Jared corrected.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Jensen promised. “Gonna make sure everyone in the hotel knows how I used you.”

Jared moaned. The elevator opened with a ding and they stumbled out. Jared fumbled with the room key before the door opened and they fell inside. Jensen kicked it shut and tore at Jared’s shirt, unwilling to take his mouth off Jared’s. “Get naked,” Jared muttered.

“With pleasure,” Jensen agreed. They left a trail of clothes to the bed. Jared was already starting to sweat. “Do you ever _not_ sweat?”  
“You get me so hot,” Jared joked. “Can you blame me?”

“Bitch,” Jensen muttered. He shoved Jared down to the bed, face first. His head squished into the pillow and Jared knew without a doubt it would be covered with smeared makeup at the end of two hours. Jared’s ass was tight and muscled from his religious workout schedule. Hearing Jared’s alarm blaring at 4 am was worth it when it created an ass like Jared’s. He massaged the smooth globes and felt Jared rutting against the bed. He wanted to fuck him so badly.

Jensen spread Jared’s cheeks to look at his hole. The pink pucker smiled at him and Jensen dragged a nail across it. Jared spasmed and turned to glare at Jensen. “Don’t tease.”

“I have two, undisturbed hours with you. I will take my goddamn time if I want to,” Jensen retorted.

“You’re so evil,” Jared moaned. He buried his face in the pillow. “Why do I put up with you?”  
“I give great head,” Jensen reminded. “Also you love me.”   
“Lies,” Jared said. Jensen chuckled and tilted Jared’s head to the side to kiss him. Jared responded eagerly and Jensen smirked.

“You love me.”  
“I’d love you more of you actually got with the fucking,” Jared replied. “AKA the reason we _came_ here?”  
“I spent 200 dollars on you, so I can do whatever I want,” Jensen retorted.

“You make me sound like a prostitute.”  
“You moan like a whore when I fuck you, so it’s appropriate.”

Jared snorted. “Speaking of fucking…”

Jensen rolled his eyes and grabbed the lube. He uncapped it and put some on his fingers, waiting for it to warm up. Jared always got bitchy if the lube was too cold and Jensen didn’t want to waste his precious two hours listening to Jared whine. When he felt it was a satisfactory temperature he nudged Jared’s whole with one slick finger. “Stop teasing and get on with it,” Jared growled.

“Little bitch,” Jensen retorted fondly. “You’re awfully bossy for someone who’s lying underneath me.”

“Whatever, jerk, I could throw you off at any time,” Jared muttered.

Jensen pushed his finger in all the way to the knuckle and Jared moaned underneath him. Jensen added another finger and kept going until Jared was open enough for Jensen to nudge his cock inside. Jared moaned as every inch of Jensen’s dick slide into his ass. “Fuck, Jen, it’s been too long.”

“It’s been like two days,” Jensen said.

“Exactly,” Jared repeated. “Much too long. So if you could get to the actual fucking part of this, I’d appreciate it.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but pulled out of Jared slowly. When the tip of his cock was the only part remaining in Jared’s ass he shoved back in. Jensen loved the noises Jared made and kept up the forceful pace. Jared’s makeup was definitely smudged and half of it covered the once-white pillow. His hands were digging into the pillow and Jensen wouldn’t be surprised if the fabric tore. His fingers clenched around Jared’s hips and hoped that when he pulled his boyfriend’s clothes off tomorrow there would be bruises in the shape of Jensen’s fingers.

Jared squirmed and rubbed his hips against the bed to get some kind of friction on his dick. Jensen adjusted until he found Jared’s prostate. His younger costar squeaked and his breathing was frantic. Jensen wanted to see Jared come all over the bed. His boyfriend losing control was the hottest thing Jensen could think of.

Jared’s ass was tight and warm around Jensen’s dick; it was hard to keep up a pace instead of relaxing and just absorbing the incredible feeling around his dick. Jensen managed to keep up his thrusts, aiming for Jared’s prostate on each stroke. Jared keened. “Jensen, _Jensen_!”

“God, baby,” Jensen growled. The sight of his dick inside Jared’s ass was addicting. “Come, Jay. Wanna see it!”

Jared cried out and Jensen saw his hips twitch the way they always did when he came. Sweat dripped down both their bodies with exertion and Jensen gasped out. He panted through his own orgasm and then collapsed on Jared’s back.

“Get off me, lug,” Jared demanded.

“You’re the lug,” Jensen retorted. He rolled off Jared and let the younger man sling an arm around his waist.

“I’m covered in sweat and come,” Jared said.

“Ditto,” Jensen replied. “You wanna clean up?”  
Jared paused. “30 minute nap and I’ll blow you in the shower.”

Jensen quickly kissed his boyfriend. “Done.”


End file.
